mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki:User Rights Policy
If you have any questions about the policies, please make a discussion at My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:User Policy or discuss with . This is a policy regarding user rights. More to be added. Getting user rights To get user rights, asking a bureaucrat or admin may help. However, admins can only provide rights for discussion moderator rights and chat moderator rights. Coloring The coloring scheme goes like this: *Wikia Staff – Baby Shellbeat lavender 2 *VTSF and Vanguard – Shellbeat purple *Helpers and Voldev – PomPom pink *Bots – Noggin grey *Bureaucrats – Furcorn green *Administrators – Deedge cyan *Content Moderators – Bowgart blue *Discussion Moderators, Chat Moderators and Rollbackers – Rare Deedge blue *Monster-Handlers - Rare Tring yellow Anyone with a higher role, such as Content Moderator + Discussion Moderator, gets whatever their highest role's color is. The exception is Monster-Handlers, which receive Rare Tring yellow regardless of other statuses. List of colors A list of colors had been suggested. Some of them made it to being part of the coloring scheme; some have not. *'Rare Deedge blue' *'Bowgart blue' *'Deedge cyan' *'Furcorn green' *'Noggin grey' *'PomPom pink' *'Shellbeat purple' *'Riff orange' *'Hoola yellow' *'Rare Tring yellow' *'Rare Bowgart white' *'Mammott white' *'Baby Shellbeat lavender 1' *'Baby Shellbeat lavender 2' Role rules Specific rules that apply to all: *Do not try to say you are better than others just because you are that status. Rollbackers Rollbackers have the following: *Can rollback any user's edits in one click. *Automatically have their edits marked patrolled. They are expected to do the following: *Don't use the Rollback tool to revert non-malicious edits. Chat Moderators Chat moderators have the following: *Can kick/ban users from chat. They are expected to do the following: *Don't use the kick/ban tool for users who are actually doing useful stuff. Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators have the following: *Admin access to forums *Can close/re-open forums *Can remove forums *Can remove people's messages from Message Walls, forums, as well as being able to remove comments. *All other Chat Moderator tools. They are expected to do the following: *Use especially good judgement whenever managing boards. *Use the removing people's messages if they are considered spam, vandalism, or sock talk. *Don't use the tool just to remove messages of useful content. *All other expectations of Chat Moderators. Content Moderators Content Moderators have the following: *Can protect/unprotect pages. *Can delete pages. *Can edit protected pages. *All other Rollbacker tools. They are expected to do the following: *Be very careful when deleting pages; ensure only be deleting pages marked as spam or vandalism. *Do not pre-emptively protect pages just because you just do. *All other expectations of Rollbackers. Administrators Administrators have the following: *Can block/unblock users. *Can edit the CSS and MediaWikis of the wiki. *All other Content Moderator tools. *All other Discussion Moderator tools. *Can grant any user with Chat Moderator or Discussion Moderator rights. They are expected to do the following: *Do not block other users simply because of rivalry. *Use the block tool with total caution. You may be reported to Wikia Staff if you block a user without a legitimate reason. *Ensure your coding is very good if you plan to edit the CSS or the MediaWikis of the wiki. If you are not sure, ask another admin around the wiki, or ask Community Central for help. *Ensure you give the right user the right tool(s), and only give if they are truly trustworthy. *All other expectations of Content Moderators and Discussion Moderators. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the following: *Can grant any user with Bureaucrat, Administrator, Content Moderator, or Rollback rights. They are expected to do the following: *Be a very experienced user, with strong leadership skills, strong wiki skills, and overall good user to lead the wiki. *Ensure you give the right user the right tool(s), and only give if they are truly trustworthy, most especially promoting users to Administrator or Bureaucrat. *All other expectations of Administrators.